


他的猫

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	他的猫

*

 

“哟。”白rap慵懒而沙哑的声音从背后传来，“哪儿来的猫。”

魏有钱原本蹲着，拿着自己的果酱抹吐司，时不时咬一口，闻声转头，呼吸一窒，直愣愣地盯着白rap裸露在外、纤长笔直的腿。

白rap轻笑一声：“傻子。”顾自去取餐桌上的茶杯倒水喝，行动间露出大腿内侧的红痕。

魏有钱觉得这人就是成心来撩自己的。

白rap套着魏有钱的衬衫，只扣了从下往上四颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨。

和其上的吻痕。

他的身体出于某种奇妙的机制，将他停在了介于少年和青年之间，苍白瘦削，比魏有钱小了一号。虽说二人身高相仿，但魏有钱肩宽，衬衫松松垮垮，下摆垂至大腿中段，玩的是犹抱琵琶半遮面。

魏有钱呼吸急促起来。白rap一副浑然未觉的样子，也不知是装的还是当真无心。他蹲在魏有钱旁边，声音沙哑依旧，重复了一遍最开始的问句：“哪儿来的猫。”

“不知道，在门口发现的，也不知道是怎么跑上来的。”魏有钱收回眼神，假装专注地看捡来的小灰猫喝奶。

白rap身上套的衬衫是从衣柜里新拿的，透着魏有钱熟悉的洗涤剂的芳香，萦绕在他鼻尖。魏有钱不免有些心猿意马。

白rap平时声音低，带着些鼻音，到了床上不如何娇婉，但从不压着，给予魏有钱最真实的反应，会伏在他耳边，一遍又一遍，支离破碎地念他的姓。

他是因为我才把嗓子叫哑的。魏有钱心尖一动，白rap话音里的沙哑，仿佛也沾染上了情欲的味道。

男人站起来，灰色的睡裤被顶起一个帐篷。白rap被拉了一把，随着他站起来，喉结滚动，仰头喝光了最后一口水。

魏有钱爱惨了白rap从心到身整个人，问他最喜欢白rap身上哪个部位，他一下子真答不出来，都是喜欢中的喜欢，哪能排个先后名次出来。

他眸光深沉，扶着白rap的腰，偏头，力道适中地啃咬着对方颈侧皮肤，右手拇指摩挲着白rap的喉结。

“怎么跟狗似的。”

白rap配合他动作，语气里没有半分不悦，说话时的喉结滚动，带着魏有钱心尖一起震颤起来。

“还不是怪你......怎么穿成这样就出来。”

白rap早就注意到魏有钱起了反应，他就着被人圈住腰的动作，随手将杯子搁到一旁的花架上，黑色郁金香花瓣闭合。

他干脆利落地又加了一把柴，丢进那跳跃的火光里，微凉的手顺着男人宽松的裤腰摸进去。

“你忘了？”白rap眯眼，眼角泪痣显得他愈发撩人，“我的衣服，昨天就脏了。”

他没有明说是怎么脏的，只是手上加了点力，带着明晃晃的暗示意味。

魏有钱记起来了。他们的床事往往以先让白rap情动开始，白rap轻微性冷淡，魏有钱必须先让他舒服一回。

裤子就是那时候脏的，和衣服一起，被两人搞得乱七八糟。魏有钱想起白rap失了平时的高冷不羁，软在他身下的模样，火烧得愈来愈旺。

魏有钱一把抱起白rap，白rap半真半假地抱怨了一句还想看猫。魏有钱亲了亲他头发：“出来还在的。”

魏有钱本想把白rap直接按倒在餐桌上，又怕玻璃材质的桌面冰到他，回了白rap走出不到五分钟的卧室，把他按在床上，压在身下亲吻，魏有钱用手肘支撑着身体，另一只手顺着白rap的腰线摸下去，穴口轻微红肿，内壁湿热，比往常夹得更紧。

是他昨晚做狠了的后果。

魏有钱大清早被这人搅得心烦意乱，也不再多顾念什么，他心想附近有个药店，等会儿出去，给他买支药。

然后拿过床头的润滑剂，简单扩张了一下，便不管不顾地撞了进去。白rap腿缠在他腰上，拿脚后跟敲他后背。

“出去。”白rap声音里带上了喘息，他刚才的动作反而使魏有钱更加兴奋，“肿了要...唔嗯.......”

魏有钱带着白rap的手往下，摸两人的交合处，润滑剂手感湿滑，白rap嗓音里带上了哭腔。

“一次。我保证。”魏有钱撞得更加大力，“你自己撩起的火，总要负责灭了。”

“我...我嗓子今天算、算是要废了......”白rap弓起身子，宽大的衬衣从肩膀滑落，虚虚挂在手臂上，像是在和他金主撒娇，“你上次...嗯啊......给我买的那个润喉糖快没了，你、你......”

魏有钱撤出来，俯身和白rap接吻，万千汹涌的情潮俱在这一吻中平静下来，没了方才无名而起的暴戾。

“不折腾你了。”魏有钱把人抱进浴室，草草射了出来。白rap没什么力气，却还是背靠着他，侧首，在他下颌骨上咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的牙印，接着又心疼似的舔了两下。

“别弄。”魏有钱把他放进浴缸，“还让不让我见人了。”

金主发话，白rap收了玩闹心思，两人一时无话，直到魏有钱把裹着浴巾的白rap又放回床上，白rap拿起手边明显魏有钱审美的花里胡哨的短袖，挑眉抖了抖那衣服。

“凑合着穿吧。”魏有钱轻咳一声，“忘了叫人给你准备衣服，我等会儿回来给你去买。”

哦。白rap神态自若地换好衣服，赤着脚，不想在充斥着淫糜味道的卧室多留，腿还有些软，魏有钱看不下去又想抱他。

“再抱路都要不会走了。”白rap挡开魏有钱的手，推门探头一看，猫居然还在，奶喝了大半，蜷在墙角睡着了。

他笑起来，也不上去吵它，小声问魏有钱，金主大人，有没有闲心养一只猫。

魏有钱看不下去这人不穿鞋到处走的行径，还是强行抱起白rap去了客卧，又极其体贴地给人把iPad和充电线都拿过来。

“可不可以啊。”白rap难得用这么软的语气，魏有钱心中懊丧，没料到这人居然是个猫奴，自己白白错过了这许久的撒娇卖软。

魏有钱屈起的食指上挂着一串丁零当啷的钥匙，他踟蹰半晌，从套环上摘下家门钥匙，单膝跪在床前，白rap盘腿坐在床上，愣神看他。

“钥匙拿好，等会儿给我开门。”

魏有钱有些手忙脚乱，转身走到客卧门口又转回来，倚在门框上：“衣服每回都要提前准备太麻烦了。”他不敢去看白rap，揉了揉鼻子，“你要是乐意的话，我陪你去你们公寓那儿收拾一下。”

白rap没吭声，魏有钱看他这反应就知道是在考虑了，他抓起钱包，关门响动轻不可闻。

白rap确定魏有钱出门后又挪下床，蹲在睡着的灰猫面前。

前几年，他们组合还如日中天的时候，参加过一个综艺，节目里女主持人让他们在白板上写下对未来生活的向往。

白rap耿直地写了八个字。

爱一个人，养一只猫。

后半句今早阴差阳错地完成了，至于前半句......

白rap将钥匙贴在心口。

像是捧着一把相思豆。

 

  
—Fin.—


End file.
